


Frost to Soothe Flame

by Laylah



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dual Genitalia, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: "It's not—I'm not sick," Percival says more certainly.There's a moment's pause. Aglovale takes a deep breath and his pupils go wide. He licks his lips. "Let's get you to your room," he says.
Relationships: Aglovale/Percival (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Frost to Soothe Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



Early spring in Wales should be mild, but today the sun beating down on Percival's back is intolerable. He feels like he's sweating through his clothes and his armor is a stifling weight. It wasn't nearly this bad even yesterday!

Across the training yard Aglovale appears not to notice the problem at all. Of course, he has that ice magic at his command, so maybe that helps. Percival lifts his practice blade into a ready stance for another pass. It's an honor to be able to train with Aglovale! He's not going to waste it.

He steels himself and rushes into the next engagement, but he's dizzy with the heat and his footing is terrible and he stumbles when Aglovale's blade meets his. His ankle twists and he falls, biting back a curse, his cheeks flushing even hotter. He meant to be showing Aglovale how much he's improved! Not looking like a clumsy child.

"Are you all right?" Aglovale asks, leaning down to offer him a hand up. The sun shines off his hair. He looks a perfect hero.

"Fine," Percival insists, but he takes the offered hand. "It's just so hot, I'm distracted."

Aglovale frowns. "You do look feverish. Come here, you should get some water." He leads Percival into the shade of the castle walls, where a pitcher of water waits for them on a stone ledge. "How long have you been feeling ill?"

"I don't," Percival says, but his hands are shaking as he takes the glass Aglovale pours. "Apart from the heat, I'm..." He trails off as he realizes how that sounds, putting the glass to his mouth as if that could cover his embarrassment. The water is good, crisp and refreshing, and now he's starting to pay attention to his other senses a bit more: are colors always this vivid? Is his skin more sensitive than usual? Can he smell—

Aglovale has taken his gloves off and now puts one hand on Percival's forehead. It's chill with magic and feels wonderful, good enough that Percival groans with relief. "We should get you inside," Aglovale says. His other hand curls around the nape of Percival's neck, perfectly cold, and Percival catches his scent as he moves and _that_ makes the hot feeling plummet immediately to throb between Percival's legs.

"It's not—I'm not sick," Percival says more certainly.

There's a moment's pause. Aglovale takes a deep breath and his pupils go wide. He licks his lips. "Let's get you to your room," he says.

He takes Percival by the wrist and leads the way, rushing through the castle hallways as though they're running late, as though they can't afford to be caught by anyone on the way there. His fingers curled around Percival's wrist make it hard to think straight, and his scent is dizzying.

When they reach his room, Aglovale ushers him inside and then locks the door behind them. For a moment he looks so fierce that Percival imagines he's going to be thrown down and ravished right here, and his cock stiffens so fast at the thought that his breath catches in his throat.

But Aglovale doesn't assault him, to his cock's mortifying disappointment. He swallows hard and lets Percival go—reluctantly, Percival dares to hope—and takes another shaky breath. "What had you planned for this?"

"I hadn't considered it seriously. I thought I had longer," Percival confesses. He misses the hard, possessive touch of Aglovale's hand on his wrist. Everything between his legs aches with it. "You were—weren't you fifteen your first time?"

Aglovale smiles for just a second. "You always were precocious."

One moment Percival is standing there wishing he could fill his senses with that scent he caught earlier, and the next moment he's caught his fingers in the laces of Aglovale's brigandine, pressing close. He's been desperate for a growth spurt to let him catch up to Aglovale's noble frame, but not having it means he's now at exactly the right height to bury his face in the hollow of Aglovale's throat.

"It's coming on strong," Aglovale says. His hands land on Percival's shoulders. "Do you want—"

Percival licks his throat, without even meaning to, and Aglovale's words melt into a moan. The sound raises goosebumps all over Percival's skin and he bites the skin under his lips, sucking on it to tease out more of the salt and tantalizing musk. One of Aglovale's hands jerks downward, grabbing the laces of Percival's armor, and then stills again.

"If this is only the heat compelling you, and not what you want," he says, his voice tight and his hands shaking.

"I can't imagine anyone I'd want more than you," Percival confesses. It makes his cheeks heat to admit it, but the next moment Aglovale is kissing him, _really_ kissing him, tongue in his mouth and enough pressure to force his head back. Percival whimpers, clinging and doing his best to kiss back, learning from Aglovale's feints and parries as though this is another training ground. It's better than he could have imagined, his lips and tongue so tender that every touch is a revelation.

"You're burning up," Aglovale murmurs against his mouth. Percival isn't sure what to say, but while he's still trying to figure it out Aglovale starts to unlace his armor. He does his best to help, even though his fingers are shaking and once any of his skin is bare Aglovale starts kissing him, then _biting_ , and Percival feels like he's melting from the inside out.

By the time Percival is down to his small clothes, Aglovale has backed him up against his bed. "You get those off and I'll take care of mine," Aglovale says, letting him go to make room. Percival misses his hands immediately. He throws back the blankets and climbs into bed, squirming out of his small clothes. They're soaked, and he'd be embarrassed save that Aglovale is stripping out of his own armor and clothes as quickly as possible and he's hard and it's big and soon—

Aglovale climbs into bed, naked and handsome, and Percival reaches for him immediately. Their limbs tangle together and Aglovale kisses him again, a hand sliding into his hair. Their cocks rub against each other and Percival moans. He's so hard for this, and so wet for it, aching and empty. The smell of Aglovale's skin and the taste of his mouth are maddening.

He tries to roll them over, to pull Aglovale on top of him, and it probably only works because Aglovale helps, but it _does_ work, solid, muscular weight pinning him down. "Please," he says. "Please, Aglovale."

Aglovale bites his throat and a shudder ripples all the way through him. "Tell me if I go too fast—I'd never want to hurt you."

"I'm hurting right _now_." Percival hates the whine in his own voice but he's so close to getting what he wants, what he needs, and he can barely think past that. "Take me, please, please, I'm so..."

"Sshh," Aglovale says. His knee presses Percival's thighs apart and he shifts his weight, and then his cock is sliding against wet and tender flesh. "I've got you."

Percival raises his knees, tilting his hips to offer himself up, and he's ready to keep begging if he must—this moment is lasting forever—but Aglovale settles above him and pushes, and his body opens up for the hard length of that cock and it's _wonderful_. "Yes," he gasps, wrapping his legs around Aglovale's waist and arms around his shoulders, "yes, ah..." Aglovale feels so big in him, stretching him wider and reaching deeper than his own explorations with his fingers ever could. 

"You're so good," Aglovale breathes, nuzzling at his cheek. "Gods, Percival, you're so tight you fit me like a glove, but you take it so well." His hips rock rhythmically, each stroke striking sparks low in Percival's belly.

"I want it, nnh, it—f-feels so good, having you there..." His own cock is hard and leaking but he can't spare a hand to touch it when clinging to Aglovale feels so completely necessary. And besides, with Aglovale inside him he doesn't feel nearly as unsettled and desperate as he did before.

As they settle into a rhythm Percival realizes that this, too, is something he can contribute to. For all that Aglovale is taking him—and he is, and it's wonderful, better than anyone ever made it sound, better than Percival imagined heat could be—it's not _all_ Aglovale, not all the alpha's overwhelming power poured into the omega's receptive body. With his legs around Aglovale's waist he has the leverage to rock upward and pull him in deeper. With his arms around Aglovale's neck he can hold him close enough to breathe in the scent of his hair, a scent that's indescribable and somehow makes him feel both reassured and thrilled.

But just as he's starting to really crave more, really push back against each thrust, Aglovale goes still. "Here," he says, "let me up."

"What?" Percival clings to him, unable to reconcile _letting go_ with how badly he needs to stay full. "Why?"

Aglovale's teeth graze his earlobe and he shudders, but that's only a feint before the real attack: "Because in another minute I'm going to knot you, and I want to change positions while we still can."

Percival's cock jumps and his limbs go slack as if he's had the wind knocked out of him. Aglovale chuckles, sliding out of his loosened grip—pulling out of him, leaving him so terribly empty—and rolling him onto his side. All Percival can think to do is push back, trying to get closer again.

"Easy," Aglovale says, settling behind him and kissing his nape. "I don't want to go unsheathed any more than you want me to." He presses one of Percival's legs up, and that gives him access so his cock can slide home again, and Percival moans in gratitude as it does. This angle makes it feel like a tighter fit in the very best way, filling him until he's breathless with it.

"Yes," he gasps as Aglovale starts to thrust again, "yes, please, just like that." He can't push back so well like this but it doesn't matter; the friction and shifting pressure are enough to make him tremble, to make him fumble for Aglovale's hand just to anchor himself as the pleasure swells. Their fingers interlace and he holds on as Aglovale's cock thrusts into him, relentlessly, exactly the way he needs. He's gasping, making embarrassing little mewling noises as each stroke rubs some perfect secret spot inside him that nothing's ever touched before now, before—

Aglovale bites down on his nape and Percival howls, his whole body contracting around Aglovale's cock as if he could pull it all the way into the core of him. His cock pulses untouched, spilling onto the sheets, and the climax just doesn't stop, wracking him until he's spilled every drop, until he's dizzy and breathless.

And just as he's starting to come down he realizes he can feel something growing just inside, Aglovale's knot swelling in him to tie them together. Either the pressure or the realization sets off one last shudder of pleasure and Aglovale moans in response, squeezing Percival's hand tight.

He slows to a stop at last, his breath hot and ragged against Percival's neck. "Ah, _Percival_ ," he says, fervently, like an oath. He presses flush against Percival's back, holding him close. "I'm so glad I was here for this. So glad you wanted me to help."

"Of course I did." Percival closes his eyes. He can see now why Aglovale wanted to move; this position is comfortable, almost relaxed except for the thick, solid heat of Aglovale's cock buried in him. It's filling him up with come, while the knot holds him still for it, and he'll be able to feel that soon even if he can't just yet. He wants it. He wants everything he can get Aglovale to give him. "Will you stay for the rest? I mean, not _all_ the time, I know you have things to do for the kingdom, but if I can wait—"

"I'll stay," Aglovale interrupts. "If it's my cock you want, you'll have it, as many times as it takes." He presses his lips to Percival's shoulder. "I will fill you until you're satisfied, I swear it."

Percival shivers at the intensity of his voice, lifting their joined hands so he can kiss Aglovale's knuckles. "And no other alpha could do so well," he says. "Thank you." He'll have a little peace now, while the knot keeps the relentless urge at bay. And he'll have his brother all to himself for the next few days, while his heat lasts—he certainly can't go out in public like this, and Aglovale has promised to stay with him.

He's heard that first heat can be quite a trial, but Percival's heart feels light. With Aglovale here beside him— _in_ side him—he's sure that his can only go well.


End file.
